My Milaya out takes
by MaxieMoose
Summary: These are some out takes and one shots from the My Milaya story
1. Chapter 1

**So I had an idea when the Rose and Dimitri reunion finally happened. I wanted to see this from a few others perspective so here you go. If you haven't read chapter 9 yet of the reposted My Milaya go back and read it before you read this or it won't make sense.**

**My Milaya Chapter 9 Out Take…**

**Alberta POV**

I woke up disoriented from my long flight and time change, but I promised I would cover Egor's office and position starting Friday morning so I needed to suck it up and head into the office.

I had time for a quick workout before my shift; I figured this would wake me up so I could be productive today. I am sure things were piling up and I didn't want Egor to come back to a mess and back log of work so I wanted to get right to it and get caught up.

Egor was a good friend, we go way back, so I was thrilled to do him this favor and cover for him while he spend a few weeks with his dying mother. Plus I get to see Rose, Lissa, Eddie, Christian and the babies. They are like my extended family and I missed them, American Court was lonely without them.

I also wanted to see how I would like it here. My boss was telling me a few weeks ago once they get the OMP up and running they might need two Guardian leaders, one over the regular Court Guardians and one over the OMP Guardians. I would be up for a change so I secretly wanted to see if European Court was somewhere I wanted to live full time.

I got settled in and was busy getting caught up. It was near the end of the day and I was happy with what I had achieved. I decided to tackle next week's schedule. I needed to post it Sunday and didn't want to put it off to the last minute.

As I was going over the list of Guardian I got to the OMP Guardians and when I saw his name I froze. OMP Phase 1 Guardian – Dimitri Belikov. Holy Shit!

I instantly looked at Rose's schedule to see where I could find her. Her shift was over, but I decided to try the daycare and then I would try and radio some of the Guardians to see if they could track her down.

I know they had yet to see each other since Lissa would have called me immediately if they had run into each other. They only agreed to come to Russian knowing Dimitri would be nowhere near here and near Rose.

I ran to the daycare in search of Rose to see if I could get to her before she ran into Belikov. When she was born I promised her mother I would help look after her and I saw her as a daughter, there was no way I was going to let Belikov hurt her again.

**I just love Alberta : D**

**Okay so we haven't heard from Lissa since the beginning let's see what the Princess does when she finds out that Dimitri and Zander are at European Court**

**Lissa POV**

"Liss I just fed the twins if you are done with reviewing your OMP stuff can we switch?" Christian came into the room with baby food all over him. I couldn't help but laugh at him he was supposed to be feeding the twins, but had so much food all over him I doubted they ate very much.

He gave me his standard Christian smirk. "You know I am not the best at feeding them, but you don't need to laugh at me."

"Oh stop being a baby or I'll tell Rose you called her Rosie behind her back." He was going to kill me.

"Aw come on Liss please, no. If you do she'll get all PDA with Jake again, I can't take it, please." I gave him my evil laugh.

He gave me his best pleading pout. I was such a sucker for this look on him and he knew it. He even looked more adorable with our daughter's baby food splattered all over him. The girls were a bit bratty they would only eat well for me and Rose. When anyone else like Christian or Eddie tried to feed them they enjoyed covering them with their food, this entertained them to no end.

They knew Rose and I wouldn't let them get away with it, but anyone else was a sucker to their cuteness and let their bad behavior slide. Don't get me wrong I loved my darlings and I thought they were the cutest kids around, but I was their mother and Rose was their second mother and we would not let them abuse us with their bad behavior.

Thinking of Rose I was so relieved she adjusted well to European Court life. I knew that being in Russian would make her think of Dimitri and I was worried some of her depression would return. Thankfully it did not and it seemed her and Jake's relationship was growing stronger than I think she wanted, but like my babies he was rather irresistible and he cared so deeply for Rose I don't think she could resist falling fast and hard for him.

Speaking of Dimitri I haven't heard from him for awhile I wonder why. Oh duh I forgot our phones were shut off and we haven't had a chance to call him being busy with the move and the paperwork/study part of the OMP. Before I let Christian off the hook I'll email him real quick.

I open my email and I actually see an email from Dimitri what a coincidence. Holy Shit!

"CHRISTIAN GET IN HERE NOW!" He came running in.

"What's wrong, what is it?"

I looked at his anxious face. "Dimitri and Zander just moved to European Court." I heard him swear, I didn't even correct him swearing in front of the twins since I know he could not help himself. The shock of Dimitri being here at Court was too much for us to take. How could we not know this?

"Oh my god….Z the boy Rose is so close to its Zander. We are so dense. Hurry get the babies in the bath we have to find Rose before she runs into Dimitri. She's dropping off the address for Z's Dad at the daycare tonight so he can know where to drop him off when they all make cookies." Shit we need to hurry.

My sexy husband was frozen. "CHRISTIAN HURRY!" I pulled him out of his trance.

We gave the girls their bath and got them ready in record time. We ran off to the daycare to play interference between Rose and Dimitri.

**Lissa and Christian crack me up, I love how they are there for Rose**

**I just want to say I love all the VA boys, but Adrian is my favorite….love him. So whenever I get a chance to write about my favorite, smoking, fang bearing, alcoholic sexy Moroi I jump at the shot to write his POV.**

**Adrian POV**

I was talking to some random Guardian about the council, he recognized me as being part of the Guardian Council so he was probably sucking up a little. Little did they know I could give a rat's ass about the council, I just became a member to help and protect my Little Dhampir and it appeased my aunt since it showed I had some interest in Moroi politics.

I chatting with this nice young Guardian about my favorite Little Dhampir, apparently my little sexy Rose had quite a rep in this part of the world. She was all the buzz, but she was taken by that stupid surfer boy Guardian so all the young Guardians could do was watch from the sidelines and dream of her.

I was getting drunker by the minute, but it felt good I needed a stress release. Emma was pressuring me for a ring and an engagement announcement, but I just didn't have it in me. Dating her was one thing, but marriage, ugh. Just the thought of it had me stressed; I drank my shot hoping that for tonight the alcohol would make all the thoughts of Rose, Emma and life in general subside for once.

That's when I spotted him. He was talking to Gus that bartender who cut me off more times than I could count. Well if isn't Mr. Wonderful himself. Bastard hurt my Roza, if I didn't care so damn much about her I'd drain him and then let Rose stake me once I turned.

Well if I can't drain him then I can fuck with him a little, I am sure him knowing Rose is here is eating him alive. Dumb smug idiot, who would pick fucking Tasha scar face Ozera over Rose? We should be using him for Strigoi bait not Strigoi protection.

Game on asshole, we'll see who has the last laugh tonight.

"Well well well if isn't the famous Guardian Belikov my favorite Russian." He looked as thrilled to see me as I was to see him.

He was such a traditional fool he nodded out of respect, but he had no respect for me. Feeling is mutual butt munch. "Lord Ivashkov" Well he may be an idiot when it came to affairs of the heart, but he was polite I'll give him that much.

I slapped him on the back and snickered, I knew this behavior would annoy him to no end and tonight it seemed just what the doctor ordered to get me out of this foul mood I was in. "Gus did you know we used to be in love with the same woman?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "What do you mean used to be?"

I looked at Gus and laughed my ass off just because I knew it would bug him. "Well you left her so I am obviously the only one who still loves her." I made a big arm motion signifying the shitty European Court around me. "Why the hell else would I put up with shitty European Court if it weren't for her. I care about her so I am here to protect her."

"What do you mean?" He looked pissed which was my goal, but he also looked as confused as hell. Wait, seriously, he didn't know Rose was here? No this is too good to be true. The gods are shining on me tonight, I get to tell the big bad Russian that the love of his life that he refused to be with is under his nose and he didn't even know it. Okay so maybe Karma is my side sometimes.

I laughed extra hard just to annoy him. "You mean you don't know?"

He raised his eyebrows at me as if to say, uh no enlighten me please.

This was going to shock the shit out of him. I couldn't help but laugh even harder at the situation. "Rose, Lissa, Christian and their rug rats all just moved here for OMP. Rose is a here, she guards the daycare and hates it, but I guess she found a little boy she's attached to there so she's okay with it now." I shrugged, what Rose saw in kids that weren't hers shocked me. It was one thing to be so close the Liss and Pyro's babies, but some strange kid I didn't see the draw. But I guess that's one reason why I love her so much, no matter what she's always able to surprise me.

Belikov looked to be in shock. I asked him a few times if he really didn't know, I had to rub it in that he heard it from me. He was not listening to me though. He seemed to be in some sort of suspended animation, poor bastard he was losing it. I guess I would too if I was in his shoes, but I have zero sympathy for him. Mr. Dumass could have had her, but left her for that bossy Tasha Ozera, he deserved whatever ill will he had coming his way.

I decide to pull him out of his reverie just so I can rub some more salt in his wounds. "Belikov did you hear me?" I shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.

I was finally able to bring him back to reality. "What?"

"So I guess you really didn't know huh?" Yeah you are Mr. Dumass.

He didn't spare me one more glance instead ran off like the building was on fire.

Shit now I have to find Rose and do some damage control. "Hey Gus put this on my tab I need to run referee for Belikov." He gave me a nod and I walked off to the rug rat den.

I strode to the daycare building worried what I would find when I got there. As entertaining as it would be for me, I knew this was going to kill Rose and that killed me.

I walked in just in time to hear that the big oaf had a date and his date was molesting him right in front of a shocked Rose. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, the way Rose looked at Belikov and his date gave me chills. My poor girl I couldn't see her hurt like this, I had to get her out of here.

I wrapped my arms around her the way I always did so she knew it was me. My heart ached at how tense she was, damn Belikov for putting her through this again.

I whispered in here ear. "Hey gorgeous let me get you out of here for a few minutes you could use some fresh air to clear your head." I felt her tension subside a little and she nodded.

I pulled her outside and held her. "Little Dhampir I am sorry but I had to get you out of there."

She pulled away and looked at me; she had tears in her eyes. This was rare for her, she was really hurting. I rubbed her cheek. "Thank you" That's all she said with her voice, but her eyes spoke volumes to me. She was thankful that I was there for her. I pulled her to me and held her wishing with all my heart I could take her pain away.

After a few moments she seemed to compose herself. She pulled away and gave me a sweet look. "Thanks again, you're too good to me Adrian."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Love, for you I would walk through a bourbon factory and not have one drop." Goal accomplished she laughed.

"Okay I can do this, I need to go back in there and give him my address so he can bring his little boy over to my place." I gave her a sheepish look.

"Oh, and by the way my sexy Moroi I am not going to forget you were in on this big conspiracy to keep me in the dark about Tasha dying after Zander was born. I don't care that Belikov didn't want me to know, but you of all people should have told me." Great Lissa was communicating with Rose telling her about our conspiracy.

I gave her a look of pure love and rubbed her cheek. "I am sorry Little Dhampir I wanted to protect you from more pain and rejection. I know it was wrong, but I was only doing it because I love you." That softened her.

"I know" She simply stated, it was two words, but I knew Rose and she was telling me she wasn't mad at me and was not going to hold a grudge. Thank God.

"Okay so let's go torture Belikov. So what will it be, you tell him I took your virginity or we make out in front of him?" She chuckled, another score for Adrian.

"Oh Adrian let's not get ahead of ourselves, I doubt he'll care."

"You have no idea. His mouth tells you one thing, but I know that look Rose he still loves you. Trust me I should know." She gave me a sympathetic look and then we walked into the daycare. Game on Belikov.

**So some of you probably guessed it, yes Adrian got Rose's v-card. What do you think Dimitri will do when he finds out : ) Sorry I love him, but I think a little torture will do him some good for what he put Rose through.**

**Let me know if you like the one shots, if they were worth it? I was wondering if later on you guys want to hear what Lover Boy has to say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since you guys had to wait for Chapter 14 I did a one shot to make up for it. But if you haven't read chapter 14 then read it first, this won't make sense unless you read chapter 14 first. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Outtake My Milaya**

**Jake POV**

I woke up early, years of getting up with the sun made it hard to sleep in. I smiled and remembered last night as my love lay in my arms. She was spooned up next to me keeping me warm. She smelled and felt so wonderful, I wish I could wake up every morning with her wrapped in my arms. I know she didn't want to get serious, but at some point I was bound to win her over and when we were not with our charges or on duty I wanted to spent every night next to her gorgeous body.

I got up quietly and snuck out to get us some coffee and pastries, the coffee shop would be open and I was out of Snicker Doodle coffee not expecting my shipment of fresh coffee to get here until early next week.

As I walked the brisk winter cold stung my cheeks and I thought how I could broach the subject of her moving in with me. We had just made up and I didn't want to push my luck or push her. I was patient, I could still be patient, I was going to win her over, the more time that went on I could tell her walls were slowly crumbling. I would wait until the right time and plant the thought in her mind. I am sure I can get Lissa and Christian to help; they really thought I was good for Rose and seemed to be my biggest cheerleaders.

I walked into the coffee shop and noticed Adrian at a corner table sulking. I decided to buy him a coffee and see what was wrong with him. He and Rose were very close and I know I needed to make sure I stayed on his good side or he could be a problem for my _Move Rose In Operation_.

"Lord Ivashkov, coffee?" He looked up at me with tired eyes, I knew that look, he was hung over.

"Thanks, but please call me Adrian."

"Sure. Tough night?"

He grimaced. "You could say that. How's Rose?"

"Good just grabbing us some coffee and pastries, she's waiting for me." I saw jealously flash in his eyes.

"By the looks of the goofy grin on your face I take it you guys are all made up and you took the news of Belikov well?"

"What?"

He got a look of panic on his face. "Um nothing, I am glad you guys made up?"

"Bullshit what about Belikov?"

"Look you need to talk to Rose about this shit, forget I said anything."

All the pieces slowly clicked into place, I realized what I was too blinded by love to see. It was Belikov, he was the one that broke her. I felt like a complete fool for not realizing. The way he was looking at her that night at dinner, how Lissa and Christian would never let me mention him around Rose, how could I be so obtuse?

I realized Ivashkov was trying to get my attention. "Dude go to Rose, talk to her, don't do anything rash."

Rage shook through my body and I looked him squarely in the eye. "Me, do anything stupid, never."

I turned to leave and heard him call after me. "It's your funeral."

I ran off to find that bastard, he was going to pay for what he did to my Rose.

**Adrian POV**

That poor dumb sap. He's going to take all his frustrations out on Belikov and Rose is going to kill him. As much as Rose tries to hide it I know she will only ever love that jar head Russian. I shook my head remembering all the times I had that same goofy grin that Jake had plastered on his face just now.

Rose always told me she could never love me the way I loved her, but I was like an addict convincing myself that I could convince her, change her mind. If I just loved her enough she would see that she was meant to be with me and she could finally forget that damn Russian. I was a fool for thinking this.

When Rose broke things off with me I had a large dose of reality and realized you can't change fate. Deep down I knew all along that Rose and Dimitri were meant to be together and I just denied it, ignored it. I had a new resolve. I was going to find Emma, I had to end things, I could not love her like she wanted and it was unfair to string her along. Maybe the one for me was out there and if I ever found her I would not be as stupid as Belikov and try to settle for a false substitute. I knew and realized now that Rose was not mine to love and I was not going to settle with Emma. I would have faith and wait to see if I could find my one true love.

I thought for a second about chasing after Rose's Lover Boy and compelling him to calm down, but the thought of Belikov getting his ass kicked was just too appealing. Plus Jake was a level set guy, I don't think he'd really hurt Belikov and that bastard needed a beating for what he did to My Little Dhampir.

I finished my coffee, pulled out a cigarette and walked off to find Emma so I could end it.

**I'd love to know what you guys thought! Reviews are like being Adrian's one true love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay as promised here is my version of what went down with Abe and Janine.**

**Usual disclaimer I own, nodda, but I like to play in the VA sandbox, thanks Richelle for permitting me.**

**Abe & Janine's story Part I**

**Janine POV**

I decided not to tell Rose I was coming, that would probably just lead to a fight, every interaction we had always seemed to lead to a fight. Rather I'd show up before her shift and surprise her.

Alberta, who was Rose and my savior, had alerted me to where her apartment was and what time her shift was. I was nervous to knock on her door. It seemed no matter what I did she hated me and blamed me for abandoning her. If she only knew the truth I have hope that she would not blame me. Maybe one day I could make her understand that every action I ever did was to protect her. She was my life.

I knocked on her door and she answered. I gasped when I saw what she was wearing. It was his. How, when, oh no!

I was speechless gaping like a fish, Rose's not so pleasant greeting brought me out of my state of shock. "Hello mother. Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or would you like to come in for some coffee?"

I shook my head to clear the shock of seeing _that scarf_ around her neck. "Sure I'll have some coffee." My tone was light and casual, but inside I was freaking out.

Rose prepared my coffee. I took a sip to try and calm my nerves, I had to play this off well so I didn't alert her to my panic, she cannot find out about him. She's an adult now, but I still fear Abe's family.

"Thanks, coffee is good."

"Mmhm" She sipped her coffee agreeing with me.

"So how are you? Do you like it here?"

She shrugged. "It's okay" She looked at me and grimaced. "But um I don't know if you know, but Guardian Belikov has returned with his son and lives here now, he's assigned to Lissa for OMP."

Great more I have to deal with. "What!"

She nodded and sipped her coffee. "But you know it's not a big deal. I have Jake and Dimitri and I cleared the air and its fine."

"Fine? Rosemarie are you sure it's _fine,_ that man walking out of your life devastated you. Are you okay, really?"

"First of all it's Rose." She hated it when I called her Rosemarie, but if she only knew how she got that name she might like it more. "And yes I am fine with it. We are friendly and I am close to his son, he goes to the pre-school I guard. I actually love him, he's the coolest kid I've ever met."

Oh god she's setting herself up for heart ache again. I tried to keep calm since I know if I say this wrong she's going to get pissed, she does have her father's temper.

I put my hand on hers. She looked at it and scrunched her forehead since it was such a rare gesture for me. "Rose are you sure that is such a good idea? I mean what if he leaves again and you get too attached? Or if he finds another Moroi and has more kids."

She got that look, the look I knew so well, she was pissed. "Mother I expect that to happen. I am not stupid I know he doesn't want me, but we are trying to be friends and be civil. It's _fine_."

_I don't think so, but it's the mother in me. If anyone knows what it's like to live life with a broken heart it's me. I'll just have to take her word for it._

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Okay" I didn't want to say anything else and upset her.

"So do you have plans tonight, Lord Szelsky would love to take the two of us out to a nice dinner?"

She looked sheepish and bit her lip. "Um tonight is no good, Jake's coming back and we have plans, it's kind of important. Are you guys free another night, how long are you here?"

"Well if Mr. Hale has your attention then _fine_. No just kidding don't worry we'll be here awhile."

"What does awhile mean?"

"Well I guess he said it could be semi-permanent. Now that his wife has passed he wants to get into politics and European Court is all the rage these days."

"Hmm, well that's cool. I like him he's always been like the grandfather I never had." If she only knew, well she will know soon enough.

"So where is Jake coming back from?"

She picked up our cups and went to the sink to clean up. "Oh he was guarding for the Mazur family."

Shit shit shit. "What?"

I couldn't help my angry, shocked tone. Rose turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest, her defenses up. "What?"

"You both need to stay away from that family. And where did you get that scarf, it's very flashy for a Guardian."

She threw her hands up in the air, like she'd given up. "You know we can't ever just get along, you always have to judge me and criticize me. Firstly, Jake is his own person, if he wants to work for them then fine, I can't control him. Secondly, this was a gift from a friend, no mother I am not trying to show off and embarrasses you, it's soft and warm and helps with this frozen wasteland I live in. I like it, I am wearing it and I am keeping it. And I am late, I have to go."

"Rose I am – " She cut me off.

"Look whatever it's fine. I'll text you about what night I can do dinner, I have to check with Lissa and Brett and make sure I am free."

She gave me a forced hug after she ushered me out of her place and ran off to her post.

I need help.

Ooo ooO === Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO

"Janine dear it's fine and you know how I feel."

I look at my dad, it's so weird to think of him as that after all these years. "I know, but I think one surprise at a time is more than enough. Rose and my relationship has always been so rocky I don't know if she'll forgive me. We are telling her about you this week, I don't think I can also drop the _Abe is your father_ bomb as well."

He held my hand. "You were only protecting her. And if she's upset when she finds out I am your father, her grandfather, I will make sure she only addresses her anger at me. I am the one who hid it all these years. I am sorry." He gives me a pained guilty expression.

I look at my father who has been my charge since before Rose was born and I see the sadness in his eyes. "You had no choice, you would have lost your family, your wife."

"I know, but looking back now I should have done more."

I patted his hand. "Its fine, it's going to be fine." Maybe if I tell myself that enough things will turn out _fine_.

"Well I have to go, but I think you should tell her about Mazur. And if you need me to deal with Abe, let me know, he doesn't intimidate me one bit." It is true Henry, my dad & charge, Lord Szelsky is very powerful and respected and protected me when I had nowhere to turn. I always had a feeling he might be my dad. Before my mom died she kept mumbling on about how she missed her blue eyed love.

"Good bye, I'll see you later for dinner." He nodded and walked off with my partner, Guardian Lewis.

I lay on my bed trying to repress the memories I have spent a lifetime trying to forget.

_**Twenty-three years ago somewhere in Turkey:**_

I was a little nervous. Lady Priscilla Voda had handpicked me to be her second Guardian. Even though I spent my whole life training and I graduated the top in my class at the academy I was still nervous I would mess up. This Royal's life was in my hands, well me and my Guarding partner Erik Wahner. Erik was German and very tall, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

Lady Voda was average size for a Moroi, but still she towered over me and so did Guardian Wahner. He was in his late twenties and had a great reputation, I was lucky to be partnered with him. Long ago I got over being depressed about my small stature and to compensate for it I worked harder than anyone. It paid off, I was awarded top novice in my class and got a prestigious assignment to an important Royal.

Lady Voda turned to me, we sat together and Guardian Wahner was protectively behind us. He was always on watch even though we swept the plane and it was Strigoi free, he still looked like he was ready for attack. I wonder if I'll ever be as good as him.

"So Janine we need to chat." She said as she smiled at me. She still had a hint of a Scottish accent, her uncle was our headmaster. I guess that's why she came to Glasgow to get a new Guardian? "So my best friend Tatiana Ivashkov has very dear friends in Turkey. We are meeting her there and spending some time on holiday at the families' compound." I had heard of Tatiana, some thought she would be our next ruler.

"As you know King Zeklos is very unpopular, thus the masses are calling for new leadership. Tatiana is the obvious choice, but as you can probably imagine even the obvious choice can have critics. So I am here to support Tatiana. If she can get this families' support she would have a much better chance of being the next ruler."

"Are they Royals?"

"No they are not. I know that may seem weird to you being so young and living in a government institution for the majority of your life, but they are a powerful Moroi families that are not Royals. Erol Mazur is the most powerful business man in Europe."

"Okay" I am assuming there's a point to this story if she is giving me all this information.

"I need you to represent me the best way possible. I chose you since you are the best of the best and I need someone who walks and breaths professionalism. This next six weeks at the Mazur compound are key to Tatiana's nomination. If we win over the Mazur's we win Europe and it will almost be sewn up at that point." She smiled like a Cheshire cat at the mention of the power her best friend might possess.

I am sure there is a lot she is not telling me, but right now I am on a need to know basis and I just want to protect Lady Voda and be as professional as possible. Piece of cake, I am sure this compound is guarded heavily, how hard could this be?

She went on to tell me about the Mazur family. There was Erol and Sema, the parents, Erol was very powerful and was grooming his oldest son Ibrahim to take his place so he could retire with Sema and travel. They had two other children, a middle child, a son named Azad and a younger daughter who was my age, her name was Yesmin. She went on and on about the Mazur family and how important they were to this nomination. I guess Tatiana was old friends with the family so their endorsement seemed pretty obvious, but to me it was all politics and I didn't worry too much. I plan to focus on doing the best job I can and try to not let the other stuff get to me.

Ooo ooO === Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO

Guardian Wahner and I switched off shifts, the Mazur compound was heavily Guarded so we would trade 12 hour shifts, he took nights, I was on days so I could get some experience seeing how Lady Voda operates. I arrived to relieve Erik, Lady Voda was still sleeping so I took a steady watch outside her door.

I stood at attention practicing standing still, I had a feeling this would be a large part of my life, standing for hours, always on watch. I was lost in my thoughts when I see a large Moroi coming towards me.

It's odd that his stature is bulkly, that's rare for Moroi. He's the normal pale, but you can tell he is of native Turkish decent. The closer he gets the better I can see him, he's very handsome, and he's older than me maybe by eight to ten years? We lock eyes and I see he has the most beautiful deep brown eyes. He smiles at me, showing his fangs, I see a twinkle in his eye that make chills run up my spine.

_Keep it together Janine he's probably one of these powerful Mazur's and you can't embarrass your charge it's your third day on the job - keep your cool._

He stops in front of me and stares me in the eye. I was dying inside, but I kept my Guardian mask up, I was not going to let this man intimidate me. "Hello there."

"Hello"

"What is your name my beautiful flower?" He took my hand and kissed it.

Was this guy serious? What a line, I wanted to bust up laughing, but I knew I couldn't. I pull my hand back firmly, but not in a rude way. "I am Guardian Scaife, Lady Voda is my charge."

"Ah, yes I have heard of you?" Really?

"And you would be?" He threw his head back and laughed this infectious laugh, I wanted to join in, but I knew that would not be appropriate.

He held my hand again. "I am Abe Mazur, the oldest of the Mazur sons." I looked at him a little confused, was Abe short or Ibrahim? "Abe is short for Ibrahim, which is what my father calls me." So maybe he's a mind reader too? The hand he held he kissed again. "It is such a pleasure to meet you my flower."

I blush and hate myself for it, how did I let this guy have power over me? I need to be more in control. Just as I am pulling my hand away Lady Voda comes out. "Good morning Abe. Are you flirting with my new Guardian?"

He smiles at her and winks at me. "Maybe just a little. She is beauty, just like a flower." He whispered at the end and I felt like he was putting me under a compulsion spell. I look away from his eyes so not to be captured by his presence.

"Oh Abe you are such a flirt. What would Elma say if she saw you act this way?" He grimaced at the sound of this Elma's name.

"Elma and I have broken up, we were not a good match."

Priscilla gave him a knowing look. "Does your father know this?"

"It's none of my father's business." He says dismissively.

"Okay. Escort me to breakfast, I don't want to keep Tatiana waiting and I am sure you do not either." She winked at Abe and he forced a smile.

Mr. Romeo seems to have a fan in the future Queen? This is going to be an interesting six weeks.

Ooo ooO === Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO

I had been here 2 weeks and in that time I knew Abe Mazur was the love of my life. At night I would go out to his mother's rose garden and we would talk for hours. Each morning and each night he has a servant deliver a rose to my room. Each time he puts a sweet saying or a poem attached to flower, that's what he called me, his flower.

I don't know how I got here, and I swore after seeing my mother die with a broken heart that I would never be _that_ woman. But Abe Mazur was irresistible. He was everything I never thought I wanted and as much as I tried to deny my feelings for him the more he pushed until I gave in. He is planning on leaving Turkey and moving to Russia, he's trying to get me assigned as his Guardian. He said it won't be easy, but with his connections he's positive he can pull it off.

Each day I stand by Guarding, watching the Moroi's interact. Abe hates the pressure his father puts on him. He entertains his father's expectations, but has been planning on escaping and running the family business from another county. It will be nice when I an assigned to him, we can be together in another country without judging eyes hanging over us.

Abe's father is going to endorse Tatiana, which isn't surprising. Tatiana would never marry a non-Royal, but she wanted my Abe as her lover. He tastefully denied her, stating he had started seeing Elma again. Somehow he convinced her to keep it quiet and she actually helped him secretly see me. Either she was in love with Abe or he was really convincing, I think it was a little bit of both.

It was funny to watch their interaction and I often had to bite the inside of my lip not to laugh. Tatiana swooned over my Abe as he turned the charm on. I always caught the little innuendos he would say for my sake.

We had yet to take our relationship to an intimate level, but I knew it would come sooner rather than later. The kisses we would share in the rose garden were beyond heated and leaving him to go to my bed alone was harder with each passing night.

Tonight as I waited in the rose garden I pondered how I got here. Once I was so serious about being a Guardian, how did I allow this man have power over me? Often when I had time to myself, like tonight, I wavered on my decision to run away with Abe, but as soon as I saw his twinkling eyes and felt his strong arms protectively hold me I knew to my core that he was worth it. Worth the sacrifice of not being a famous Guardian, worth the whispers if we decided to have Dhampir children, he promised to love me and take care of me, and I don't know why, but I believed him.

He also promised to never marry. He said he had no desire for Moroi children. Everything in my gut told me not to trust him, after seeing the heartache my mother faced up to her dying breath I knew I should refuse him and run as far away from him as I could. But my heart screamed at me with every beat, it told me to trust him, have faith in him and when I looked in his eyes and I saw the twinkle there just for me. I had no doubt of his love. But would love be enough?

Tonight he was later than normal and I started to get worried. He had faithful servants who watched the garden for us and helped us meet each night. I heard a noise and instantly prepared myself for anything, my Guardian training kicking in.

"Easy my flower it's just me." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, I got an eerie feeling something was wrong.

He embraced me and whispered sweet things in my ear. "Can we go to your room?"

I gulped, oh no did this mean what I thought it meant? I had never been with a man before and I think Abe suspected my innocence, but we hadn't discussed it.

I nodded since the words I wanted to say were stuck in my throat. He followed behind me and I was acutely aware of his presence, it was like his body was screaming for me. I opened my room and as soon as I shut the door he pressed me up against it and kissed me. My toes curled and I moaned into his mouth. I was so short he had lifted me up and I was almost eye to eye with him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"I need you to trust me my flower." He caressed my cheek and lovingly rubbed his nose against mine.

"I trust you" He kissed me passionately against the door, we started to get hot and heavy.

He pulled away breathless. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as he trailed kisses all over that area. "I have to leave for awhile, but I will be back for you. I need to coordinate everything. When I come back you will be leaving with me for _good_."

He pulled away and looked at me intently. "Are you sure this is what you want? A life with me, in Russia, at my side, always?" The promise of his words filled my heart with faith and love.

"Yes"

"Be with me tonight before I go, I need you."

"Yes" I lost all words. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, to tell him, but couldn't will the words out. Words were not enough; I needed to show him how I felt.

That night I gave myself to Abe Mazur, heart, body and soul.

When I woke up he was gone. There was a beautiful turquoise scarf lying on his pillow, it was adorned with a red rose and a note, it said - _Wait for me my flower, my love, my life. I love you A_

**I dropped a lot of information, hop e you guys picked up on everything. Yes she was formerly named Janine Scaife. I had an all Scottish grandfather and this last name was Scaife, it was Scottish, thus I had to incorporate this name. I know you might be confused and have some questions, leave me a review or PM me and I will answer anything. Hopefully when this side story is complete it will all make sense.**

**I read an Australian interview with Richelle Mead and she said she probably would never fully address the history of Abe and Janine, but this story has been bouncing around in my head and I thought you'd guys might like to hear it.**

**Part II to come soon, it's a good one so stay tuned, the Abe and Janine saga is heating up and everything will be explained.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is part II, there will be a part III that will be in the past and will explain how these two end before Rose is born. Part IV will be the final out take for these two and it will occur current day.**

**Sorry I have been MIA – My dad got sick and I've been taking care of him so I am behind. Sorry, but RL is crazy right now.**

**Usual disclaimer I own, nodda, but I like to play in the VA sandbox, thanks Richelle for permitting me.**

**Janine and Abe Part II**

It had been three and a half weeks since Abe left Turkey. He kept in contact with me through his younger sister, Yesmin. She and Abe were very close and he had told her about us. I think he asked her to look after my welfare while he was away. She spent a lot of time with me and we had become good friends.

Yesmin would never give me specific details, but said that he would come for me soon, before I had to leave with Lady Voda.

Days turned into weeks and with each passing night I got more and more nervous. I had five more nights before Lady Voda and I were set to leave and head to Court with Tatiana Ivashkov.

Tatiana had shaken up the Royals thanks to Erol Mazur's influence and there was to be a vote at the end of the month by the Royal families whether or not she would be in and Zeklos would be out. My charge and Tatiana often talked about her taking charge and you could see the greed shining in their eyes as they spewed hopeful comments about the future. As normal us Guardians sat back and watched as they plotted their future power. Their behavior was glutinous and normally I would have put a blind eye like a good little Guardian, but they often spoke of Abe.

Any mention of him and my hackles would rise with jealousy, interest and concern. It was clear Tatiana had deep feelings for him and she was plotting how they could be together and work around the laws. She hadn't even received power and she was already scheming how to make Abe, her former lover, her husband. Each time she referenced him she would use his proper name, Ibrahim, when it rolled off her tongue I internally cringed.

The first time they spoke of Abe and Tatiana's intimacy I fought back bile. I was so innocent and now I knew of at least two other lovers he had before me, Elma and Tatiana. Could he really love me and make good on his promises? He had experience while I was so young and naive. Each day his sister reminded me he would come for me, but not seeing him for so long I let my doubts swirl with Tatiana's words and I wondered if I had imagined it all. Maybe I just thought he said those things to me, spun his words, let love and hope play with the fringes of my mind.

That night I pulled out a calendar and marked the day as done before I retired to bed. Four more nights and then we would be leaving. Will he come, would I ever see him again? Was I imagining it all? I played these questions over and over again in my mind tossing and turning. I was up most of the night, I had dozed for a few minutes, but then I woke and was ill. I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved until egg- yokish stomach bile was finally heaved out of my mouth. As I watched it swirl down the toilet I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Janine are you okay?" Yesmin asked.

I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth watching Yesmin eye me from the mirror. She looked concerned and I could see the wheels clicking in her mind. I wonder if she had heard from Abe.

"Janine?" She asked with her cute Turkish accent. I loved to hear her talk it reminded me so much of Abe. "Do you think you could be pregnant?"

What. "What?"

"Um do you think you could be pregnant?"

"Um no..well… I don't know?" Shit I did sleep with Abe that first night, but you can't get pregnant your first time, I mean you bleed right so it washes the sperm out right?

She walked towards me and hugged me. "I think you are, but we need to confirm. Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me to my bed.

"Lay down. Look sick. I am going to get you the day off and then I am going to steal one of Azad's girlfriend's pregnancy tests."

"Oh" She tucked me into bed.

"Look I know this is a shock, but it's truly a blessing. My brother will be so thrilled!" She looked at me with shining excited dark eyes. They twinkled just like Abe's.

"Okay you rest I'll handle it all." She was so confident and wise beyond her nineteen years; I wished I could be more like her.

Being exhausted I fell asleep and dreamt of my life with Abe and our baby. I imagined taking care of both of them and also protecting them. I was like Betty Crocker, Mary Poppins and GI Jane all wrapped into one woman who was a nurturer and protector.

"Janine wake up I have food and you need to pee on a stick. But eat first I am sure you are famished."

I was, I inhaled the food, I don't think I had ever been so hungry; could I be eating for two? I rubbed my stomach. Yesmin put her hand over mine. "I hope it's a girl, I can't wait to be an aunt."

"But it will be Dhampir. You will still love it?"

She smiled at me with her kind eyes. "It will be part Abe, and part you. We will all love it."

I fought tears. "I am scared."

She hugged me. "No, don't be scared. Abe loves you. He's coming for you tomorrow."

I pulled away and wiped my tears. "He is." She nodded smiling through her tears. "Does he know?'

Her smile fell a little. "No, I wanted to be sure. But I know my brother he will be thrilled."

"Even for a Dhampir baby?"

She nodded her head. "No not a Dhampir baby, his baby." She was excited and so upbeat it was catching. I smiled back at her remembering my dream of my little family living in a loving home in Russia.

"Did you get the test?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes - are you ready?"

I read the instructions three times since she could only find one test, I needed to make sure I did it right, we had one shot at this. "Wait I forgot to ask, are you late for your period?"

I was so preoccupied with thinking of Abe I missed that I missed my period. I looked at her anticipating eyes. "I am I should have started it last week. I just forgot with Abe…" She nodded in understanding.

"Okay so go, I can't stand the temptation any longer." I scurried in the bathroom and peed on a stick. I covered the tip and looked at my watch. I walked out to Yesmin looking at me, her big dark eyes waiting in anticipation.

"We have to wait two more minutes." I set the stick down and we both watched it in silence. Yesmin held my hand and I appreciated the support.

"It's time, but I can't look, can you?" Yesmin nodded and looked at the stick.

She smiled at me. "It better be a girl, I want to dress her up in pink and make her a ballerina." Oh my god I am having a baby with Abe Mazur.

Ooo ooO === Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO=== Ooo ooO

I can't keep the smile off my face. Abe is lying next to my bare stomach talking to the baby. Of course he's talking in Turkish so his words are private. I know he's saying sweet things I can tell by his tone. I rub his hair lighting and giggle a little.

He looks at me, one eyebrow cocked. "Something funny my flower?"

I shake my head. "No"

He stalks up my naked body. "Oh really? You know I have had men shot for less." I know he's teasing he likes being tough, but I know the truth, I know he's a softy inside. He gives me a big passionate kiss, he pulls away and searches my eyes.

"So what are we going to name her?"

"Her?"

"I've been talking to Yesmin too much she's convinced me it's a girl." We had been in Russia for a week. It was the best week of my life. We were staying in a small little house, we barely ventured out, but when we did it was to go to dinner.

"Well let's see her last name or his will be Scaife so it needs to sound good with that."

"Scaife?"

"Yes, Dhampir children always take the last name of their mother."

"My flower, this is not a Dhampir child, it's my child." Oh.

"So you want to give her…or him your last name?"

He brushed my cheek tenderly. "Of course my flower, so what name?"

"I've always like the name Marie or Steven? What about you, what name do you like?"

"Well since you are my flower I like the name Rose?"

"And a boy name."

He shakes his head. "I agree with Yesmin it's a girl. The next one will be a boy. So Rose Marie Mazur?"

"Sounds nice, but how about Rosemarie Yesmin Mazur?"

He gives me a sweet kiss. "I love it, Rosemarie Yesmin Mazur. You know she's going to spoil this baby so much, it's only going to get worse if we name her after Yesmin."

He traces my lips, I kiss his finger. "My grandmother used to say you could never love a baby enough." He hums his agreement and then shows me how much he loves me. That night our lovemaking was sweet and slow, it's almost as if Abe knew it would be the last time he could show me physical love.

I wake up nauseous and starving, which has become the norm. I feel the cold bed next to me and find a box of crackers and a rose. This one is pink; I get it a pink rose for his baby girl he wants to name Rose. He is such a cornball – I love it!

I see a note. _"Sorry love the baby told me not to wake you; I know you both need your rest. I have left for urgent business – be home tonight. Love A"_

I get a little concerned about the comment urgent business, but I brush it aside and decide to spend the day training. I have one Guardian with me and he agrees to work with me so I don't get fat and rusty with my pregnancy.

I shower and make some food. I feel anxious and I think it's just because Abe is gone and I still feel this little town in Russia is unfamiliar. It will be our home, but it doesn't feel homey yet.

After our training and lunch we both sit and watch some TV. It's foreign, but I try to pay attention so I can learn the native language.

I hear a knock at the door and both Pavan and I are on instant alert. We both stand on either side of the door with our stakes. "Pavan its Erol Mazur open the door."

Oh no. Pavan opens the door and I retreat to my bedroom to hide. In my panic I don't lock the door and Erol enters.

"Hello Guardian Scaife."

"Hello Mr. Mazur."

"Please call me Erol." I nod and smile, but my throat is thick with emotion so I don't utter a word.

He sits down in the only chair in our room, claps his hands together and rubs them together lightly. "So, it seems my oldest son, _my heir_, has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble." He knows.

"You seem Janine my family has no secrets and Yesmin is faithful to me and only _me_." I can't believe she betrayed us and told I feel so violated. "This is a blessing. You see Abe has gotten Elma pregnant as well, she's much farther along, but now he will have a Moroi child and a Dhampir child. A true gift - them being the same age - one will be able to guard and protect the other."

My mouth gapes open, but I have no words. How could Abe lead me on like this, pretend to want a family with me, tell me he had no interest in a Moroi child? Suddenly I feel as young and naïve as I look and his betrayal stings hard. I take all my years of training and fight the hurricane of emotions about to erupt out of my skin.

As calmly as I can I compose myself and speak. "I see." My voice is scratchy and shaky.

"That's all you have to say." I give him a stiff nod.

"Hmm you are a strong one; this child you bear might be better suited to be my Guardian one day." I clinch my fists, I don't know if he's trying to rattle me, but it's starting to work. I fight to keep my composure trying not to let him get to me, to win.

I say the only thing I can think of. I need him and I need him badly. "Where is Abe?"

"_Ibrahim_ is coming. You see my son thinks he can decide his own fate, but it has already been decided for him, the day he was conceived his life had a path and he will follow that path - especially now that I have leverage over him."

I gasp and protectively cover my belly. He's using my baby to control Abe. I see red, the protectiveness pushing me to the brink of insanity. I imagine a hundred ways to kill him. As if they sensed my rage three Guardians enter and hover over Erol. They take my stake and I don't fight, it's useless and I can't hurt the baby.

"I need to hear it from Abe."

"Yes, I agree, he will be here shortly. He's with Elma making plans." I can't help it anymore I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach contents. Pavan Abe's young Guardian comes in to comfort me.

"I am so sorry…" He looks at me with pity, I choke on it. Now I am a pity case. Why was I so fucking stupid to trust him? How did I do this to my baby? I rub my stomach and lean against the bathroom wall gasping for air.

"Abe's on his way." I gape at him in shock.

"Is he bringing her?"

Pavan grimaces. "Yes. But I am sure he'll have her wait in the car?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Mr. Mazur will finish explaining." He helps me up and I appreciate his kindness.

"Thank you Pavan."

He gives me a concerned look. "I am sorry Janine." I give him a curt nod putting my mask back in place, I have to be strong.

I walk out to find Erol waiting patiently, it annoys me how calm he looks, my life is over and he's blasé about it like it's any other day. I imagine more ways to hurt him. I measure the protection he has and I think I might be able to kill him, but then I protectively cover my stomach and realize this isn't about just me anymore.

"So Janine my Dhampir children and siblings all live on our compound, they become our Guardians and servants. With your child I am pleased that now I will be able to add grandchildren to that mix." I gulp thinking about the people I have encountered and if all of them are relatives.

"But it's too soon to have you around. Elma is very jealous so I suggest we send you to America to a Moroi academy to have the child. When he or she is old enough to work then we will bring them home. As for you?" He taps his chin contemplating.

"I would love for you to Guard me, but Elma is problematic - maybe in time. For now you will stay at the academy with your child and by the time they are four or five she should have calmed down enough, at that time you can then join my team of protection. This way your training will have advanced and you will have matured, which in turn will ensure my protection."

I glare at him. I never thought I could feel so much hate. I hate this man and someday I will get my revenge on him. My entire life and the life of my child are crumbling and he's worried about his damn future daughter-in-law's feeling and _his_ protection. I channel my hate and force it to morph to strength. I don't let him see my internal despair; I will not give him that contentment.

We sit in silence while he reads some papers, they look like contracts. I decide to start packing I need the busy work to keep my mind sane.

Finally I hear a car pull up and the door open. Abe rushes in and embraces me. I inhale his scent and feel his large body envelope me for one beat, then I pull away. He looks devastated, but I don't let it get to me, he isn't worthy.

"My flower, are you okay?" I just glare, how okay could I be.

He swallows nervously and looks to Erol, who nods as if to confirm I know everything. "I am sorry…" His feeble apology falls on deaf ears. I look away and finish packing the room silently, every eye is on me. I feel Abe's stare and I try to hate him, but I know deep down as much as I should I cannot. But I will not give him the satisfaction in knowing this - he doesn't deserve my love, me or my child.

"Please Janine do not hate Yesmin." I just give one hard laugh and don't look at him.

I put my stake in my Guardian uniform and turn to my audience. "I am ready." My blue eyes are ice cold and I don't dare make direct eye contact with Abe.

I am escorted out to a waiting limo. "Good by Janine, I look forward to seeing you in a few years." I give Erol a nod and imagine the ways I can hurt him. He must know what I am thinking since he chuckles a little and gets in the limo Abe pulled up in. As the door opens I see a pretty young Moroi, she is obviously Turkish like Abe, she glares at me and I look away. I need to keep my composure and if I think about him and her and their baby I will lose it.

"My flower. I lov – " I have to cut him off.

I look at him and give him a stare so he knows how deep he has cut me. His composed face crumbles and I get some satisfaction knowing he's hurting too. "Don't, just don't. I hate you and I never want to see you again. Stay away from me. You are dead to me and now my child has no father."

He gaps and steps back a little like I have physically punched him. Pavan opens the door for me and I get in, Pavan follows me into the limo and shuts the door. I feel Abe's stunned stare, but I don't look at him as we drive off.

As we pass through the town I imagine what hell my life and the life of my child will be. We pass a house and I see Dhampir children playing out front while their mother and grandmother wash windows. I can see and feel the love they all share.

The only boy looks at our car protectively, his brown eyes calculating thoughts way beyond his years. It is summer and by his stance I am assuming he's already in Guardian training and probably home from his academy for summer. He sees the limo pass the house and looks relieved that we do not stop, it was as if he was expecting it to be someone else. My insides crumble since I know that I will never be able to give my child a home and love like this family share.

At that moment I vow that no matter what this baby will be safe and I will never let Erol or any of the Mazur's get their hands on him or her. I immediately start to plan, but I need more information.

"Pavan, where are we going?"

"America, Montana, St. Vladamir's Academy." I internally do back flips, but don't let Pavan know my joy. I met and have become pen pals with an American Guardian who has been like a mentor to me. Alberta Petrov works at St. Vlad's and I know she will be in mine and my baby's corner.

Erol Mazur will never know, see or touch this child no matter what I have to do; I will ensure my baby is safe from that dreadful man. I look back at the loving Dhampir family sadly realizing my dream of a real family is over. I say goodbye to Russia, to my dreams and to the only man I will ever love.

I protectively cover my stomach and internally tell the little peanut I am growing that everything is going to be okay.

**Did you guys catch the little family at the end and who they are? I couldn't resist I had to bring the Russian God in somehow.**

**Big shout out to Snowgoose who assisted in some mad editing skills on this out take.**

**Janine has had a tough time of it - I think she deserves a review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Jake's Story

**First of all FF has been suckly lately, I can't respond to reviews, it won't let me. So thank you to all who have reviewed I try to respond a few days before I post something to give you all a heads up, but it's just not being cooperative sorry. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, you guys make my day!**

**This is a two part, first an interview between Jake and me. It's kind of different, got some mixed reviews from my pre-readers. Thanks to them for their help and thanks to Bibi7 for lending me her beta skills. The last part is several snippets of Jake that you didn't see. It's the longest post I have ever done, it's a monster over 7,000 words, but Jake had lots to say. Enjoy!**

**Interview between Jake and me, before the Jake out take.**

Jake sat across from me, leaned back in the sleek black chair with his arms lounging on the rests. He was putting off this false bravado that he was relaxed, but I saw the shifting of his eyes, he was nervous, I am one person his mask doesn't fully work on.

"So Jake our readers are very curious."

"Yes, I figured. That's why I'm here, to clear up all the rumors, confusion, etc."

I smiled at him. "Let's get to the tough question first shall we?"

He nodded. "Sure might as well rip off that Band-Aid."

"Why did you have to be so harsh? Rose is fragile; you know this, really Jake, really?"

He put his head in his hands, sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, let out a shaky breath and looked me square in the eye. "It was the only way."

"I'm not following, explain." I realized my tone was too harsh. "Please."

"I loved Rose, I still love Rose, probably always will. But she is stubborn, you know this, you know her, like you know me." He gave me a _duh_ flat planned expression. "Anyway she would never just let us be over. She would never move on with him quickly, she is too good, too loyal. When I saw the way she looked at him when he got hurt, how it cut her to the core to see him so weak and fragile, I knew what I had to do. Plus Soraya was being a pill."

"What about Soraya, what did she do Jake, tell us!"

"She threatened to tell Rose. If I stayed at Court as opposed to going with her. Soraya despises Court; she wanted to leave, to be away from her father."

"She threatened to tell Rose what?" I tapped my pencil on my note pad impatiently.

"That Rose was Abe's daughter and he never wanted her or Janine. She said she knew the whole story from her mother and was going to make sure Abe and Rose never had a relationship. Rose has been so hurt in her life I couldn't let Soraya destroy her further."

I furiously took notes. "Jake you know that's not true about Abe, he loved Janine, he always wanted Rose."

"I know, I read your Janine and Abe out take. By the way, I think it is the best you have written thus far. But I have yet to read my out take so I am praying you out do yourself, explain what it was like for me, get in my head, show the ladies I am not a jerk. I was just a fool in love with few options."

I blushed at his kind words, he was a charmer, I smirked at him. "What, why do you have that look on your face?" He enquired giving me a smirk of his own.

"You are a charmer. Despite your gorgeous face, amazing blue eyes and killer body, you have quit the charm to you."

He smiled showing off his dreamy dimples. "Why thank you, René. I can thank you for that, you created me in that mind of yours." He winked and my retired ovaries quivered, this guy was good, to make me, an old married woman swoon.

"Jake, I have just one more question before we give the ladies your out take."

"Yes?" He looked curious.

"Why don't tell us the _other_ reason, why you did what you did."

"René." He warned.

"Jake." I challenged back.

"Fine, fine you want to know why, really, the rest of it, the truth?"

"I think we deserve it. I mean we are all vested, you made most of us cry Jake. I ruined my favorite thermal slobbering all over it staining it with my mascara. Yes, Jake, we need to hear it the rest of it, the truth."

Jake crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "The other reason is because I couldn't sit by and watch it. When Rose finally realized she loved him more than me and they were destined to be together, yadda, yadda, yadda." He stopped and looked off, I couldn't tell if he was fighting tears or collecting his thoughts, his mask was good I'll give him that.

"I couldn't watch them ride off into the sunset together, be a family. I love them both and want to support them, but I just could not do it, sit by and be supportive of their love. I really want them to be happy, but having it in my face daily, day after day, I couldn't handle it okay. Happy now, I am a weak and feeble man, no wonder she doesn't love me." He turned his swivel chair around, his back to me.

"Jake, I am sorry, really I am, but we had to know the whole truth, half truths wouldn't cut it, these ladies are sharp. And for the record she did love you, but Dimitri is her soul mate Jake, you can't fight that kind of fate."

He turned back towards me, he had composed himself again. "I knew that, that's why I did what I did. And now our readers know, and just maybe they will all stop hating me. I mean I bought her a ring and I wanted to make an honest woman out of her, I loved her."

He choked up. I put my hand over his and gave him a gentle squeeze. He gave me a watery smile as a tear traveled down his face and hit his chest. He turned away again and for once I held my tongue and let him have a moment. We both needed it; I was wiping my own tears that traveled down my face. Shocker, I cry at Olympic commercials. I snort at my sappiness.

He finally turned back to me and actually looked okay, almost peaceful. "Thanks." He nodded and words were no longer necessary. He gave me a quick hug and strolled out of my office.

I knew Jake and this interview helped him, his step seemed lighter, it seemed for the first time in a long time that he was going to be okay. He seemed relieved to get all that off his chest.

I went to the window and watched him glide into the waiting limo. While the door was open Soraya and I shared a glance, it was a beat longer than what was standard for politeness. I was taken aback by the remorse in her eyes. I wondered if she grew a heart and actually felt guilty for what she has done to her sister.

The limo sped off and I wondered if I would see either of them again. I have mixed emotions. I think I will ask my readers if they want to hear from these two in the future, the jury is still out for me.

**Jake out take multiple snippets from scenes readers were not privy to, all from Jake POV**

"You did a great job for us Jake, would you like a permanent post working for my Dad?"

"No mam." I smiled at Soraya to ease the negativity of my no.

"Really you'd give up such a good paying job?"

"Thank you for the offer Soraya, but I am happy where I am at."

"But you don't have a charge and you make a pittance as a Court Guardian."

"Thank you, but no." No means, no.

"My dad would sweeten the pot, you'd make great money. That is why you took this job correct, you want money?"

I hated admitting this to her. "You needed a Guardian and I am here to help." I gave her my bachelor smile.

"I'd pay you extra if you would smile at me like that every day." I looked away a little embarrassed. Getting attention from pretty women used to give me a high, but not now, I was a one-woman man. My Rose.

"She must be really special."

"Who?"

"Whoever you are thinking about, is she why you wanted extra money? Maybe for jewelry or a trip, lucky girl." Is she a mind reader or was that a lucky guess?

"I do have a girl in my life." Soraya snorted.

"What?"

"No kidding, it's all over your face, you are in love." Was I that transparent?

"Yes I am." I was not going to deny it, especially to a single Moroi.

"I wish someone loved me like that."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Surely this pretty rich, Moroi would have no issues getting a date.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You tell me why you want the money and I'll tell you about my love life."

I pursed my lips, I was not going to fall into this trap. "Can I get you another drink?"

"Oh you are good." Yes avoidance is an art that I specialize in.

"What?" Time to queue the innocent eyes.

"You know what, Mr. Avoid the Topic; sure you can top off my champagne. Pour yourself a glass why you're at it, it's boring to drink alone." I got her a refill and got myself a coke with ice.

She stuck her tongue out at me when she saw my coke and not two champagne flutes.

"You are so professional, no wonder my dad hired you, to keep me out of trouble."

"Are you prone to trouble?" Somehow I already knew the answer.

She shrugged unapologetic. "I usually get what I want and I never like to hear the word _no_." She said to me suggestively.

I looked away not sure what to say to that, probably best to keep my mouth shut the rest of the trip home. We had gone to Mazur compound for her grandmother's birthday. Mr. Mazur came for one night and I could tell this did not make Soraya happy.

"So tell me about this girlfriend, is she Moroi?"

"No, Dhampir." The most beautiful Dhampir in the world.

"Wow, scandalous, is she like a Court worker or something?"

"She's a Guardian." I wasn't going to hide my Rose.

"Is she pretty?"

"Very." There are no words.

"What does she look like?"

"She looks a little like you." I wanted to stroke her ego, had to earn my keep, plus it was true.

"Well then, she must be stunning." She winked at me and I nodded.

"So how did you two meet?" Okay twenty questions I am sick of, I laughed, more avoidance.

"What tell me?"

"It's not really professional for me to talk about this."

"Well then I order you to tell me."

"Ms. Mazur." I warned

"Well I am curious and you won't spill, if it has to come down to an order then so be it."

"Sorry, Soraya, this really is not professional I don't want to get into trouble."

"Stop, it's just me and the pilots can't hear us."

"Okay. She kicked my butt and it was instant love."

"Wow you must have gotten and 'A' in story telling at your Academy."

"Funny." She gave me a deadpanned look.

"Jake, really tell me. How was this stunning, Dhampir Guardian able to kick your ass and make you fall instantly in love with her. I need details."

"I feel uncomfortable telling you the story." I wish we weren't on a plane so I could run, I hate talking about this.

"Do you know what an order means?"

"Yes." Unfortunately.

"Good, now start spilling."

"Well… I was quite a player before Rose – "

"Rose, that's a pretty name, what's her last name?"

"Hathaway."

Soraya got a look of recognition. "I have heard of her, she is quite fierce and the Queen hates her for dating her only grand nephew."

"Yes, she did date Lord Ivashkov, but now they are just friends."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes." I said sternly, I hated what she was implying.

"Sorry, I interrupted you, please go on."

"Well I was subbing for awhile for a pregnant Guardian at an Academy in California, when I got back to Court we had some new residents. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov, Christian Ozera and their Guardians, Rose, my girlfriend was one of the Princess' Guardians."

"Impressive post."

"Yes it is." She gestured for me to continue.

"Well I heard of Guardian Hathaway and her Mom of course, they both have a great reputation for being fierce fighters, but you know in my head they were still _women_." I grimaced at my assumption. "Well Rose was putting on a training for some new fighting techniques she learned from the Israeli Defense Forces and I wanted to see how fierce this _woman_ thought she was."

"Oh you were cocky. I hope she kicked your ass, she looks Middle Eastern like me, do you know who her Dad is?"

"She does have the whole dessert princess Jasmine look to her, but no, she doesn't know him. Her mom is pretty tight lipped about it." I got distracted for a minute imagining Rose in a sexy Princess Jasmine costume; I might just have to pick her up one of those costumes.

"So this class?" Soraya got me back on track with my story and away from my Rose fantasy.

"Oh yeah, so I signed up and when Rose asked for a volunteer I raised my hand, she must have heard of my reputation since she called me Lover Boy." Soraya laughed. "Anyway she handed me my ass on a platter in front of all of my fellow Guardians, it was quite embarrassing." I smiled at the memory.

"It was love at first punch. She's amazing." I must have had my goofy Rose grin on my face since Soraya looked at me sadly.

"You love her."

"Yes, I do."

"So then what happened, you took her out and it was happily ever after."

"No, I had to fight for her." And fight and fight, I actually had given up.

"She had just ended her relationship with Lord Ivashkov and was very closed off to any sort of relationship. We flirted shamelessly, we trained together and became close friends, but she would never date me. At first, I thought it was due to my past and notorious reputation with the ladies, but when I didn't date anyone for over a year I realized she just wasn't into dating. I tried and tried and then I finally gave up and was satisfied just being her friend."

"Okay, but now you are together right?"

"Yes. Her Charge Lissa had twin baby girls. Rose was very emotional; I was with her at the hospital and walked her home that night. Something about those baby girls convinced her to try with me. That was over a year ago and we are still together."

I saw Soraya wipe away a tear. "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay, it's a sweet story. I can see the love you have for her, it comes through when you think about her and speak of her, it's very sweet."

"She's very special to me." _I am going to marry her, that's why I am putting up with you and this questioning so I can get money to buy her a ring and make her mine_, I thought to myself.

Her phone rang just then.

"Hi Dad, what's up."

"Argh Dad, you promised."

"No of course I understand, I always understand."

"Fine I'll talk to you in a few days." She slammed her phone onto her seat.

"Everything okay?" I asked even though I could tell something was wrong.

"Yes, No, I guess." I gave her a questioning look. "My dad had something come up so we aren't going to be spending some time together like he promised. It's typical, I've never really been his priority." She sobbed a little and wiped her eyes.

"Hey it's okay." I rubbed her arm. She pulled me over to the seat next to her and sobbed into my chest. I wasn't really comfortable holding her like this, but I wasn't about to tell a Moroi no. Shit I hope this doesn't get me into trouble with Rose.

**~~ OOO ~~**

"Can I take something out for you sir?"

"I am just looking."

"For a special lady, a gift?"

"Engagement ring." I had enough for the ring, now I just needed enough for a destination wedding. Rose was always talking about going to a tropical beach. I wanted to propose and have the wedding planned so we could get engaged then I could sweep her off to paradise and we could get married right away. I wasn't even sure we could get married, but I was going with the approach of just doing it and then asking permission later. We were both well-respected Guardians I figured if the Guardian Council's hand was forced then they would let it slide and we would keep our jobs. Adrian was on this council and figured he would be on our side, plus I knew Lissa would lend her support.

"Do you have something special in mind?"

"Not really. I was thinking once I saw the right ring I would know. She's really a one of a kind and I want something that matches her personality."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

I pulled out a picture of her and the girls from last New Year's when we watched them at American Court. The girls had their pajamas on and Rose was in casual clothes, but she never looked more beautiful to me. That night had been wonderful and we had so much fun with the girls. I loved that memory and I loved this picture of Rose.

He let out a low whistle. "She's a beauty. Lovely, but tough all at the same time, simple, yet elegant, I'd let that description drive my choice. Now with that said why don't you take another look?"

I could tell he had a ring in mind, but was not going to spoon-feed it to me. In the second case I found it, the perfect ring. It was a single round stone, not too big; it was in platinum or white gold or something like that. It had a simple band that was ribbed; it looked tough, but beautiful at the same time. It was simple, elegant, and perfect for Rose.

I think the jeweler took pity on me and gave me a great deal. He had customers like Lord Ivashkov that probably paid a premium without a second glance. I am sure he had enough premium from them to offset not making a killing Rose's ring.

I had the ring now I needed a plan.

**~~ OOO ~~**

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" It was my second time guarding Soraya and we were on a plane bound for a destination that was unknown to me. I was a little antsy since Rose was on her way to Russia with Lissa and Adrian and the crew. I wanted to go, I was nervous about her being alone with D. I tried to be calm about the trip, D was a good friend and Rose my girlfriend, despite their past feelings for each other, deep down I knew I could trust them both.

Soraya bit her lip and looked down and away avoiding my question. "So I guess I am on a need to know basis?"

"It's just…I don't want you to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well we are going to my Mum's house in London and she's having a belated birthday for me."

"I am sorry; I missed it, Happy Birthday."

"That's okay, thanks."

"So why would that make me mad?"

She looked down at her hands and twisted them nervously. Finally, she looked up and gave me a sad expression. "Well my Mum can be very persistent and she's having a ball. The thing is my date that was flying in cancelled, some dead aunt or something, so my Mum...uh she thought maybe you could be my date."

Oh, this was not good; Rose was already way suspicious when I showed up smelling like Adrian's Grandmother's garden. We got into a fight that day and Rose and I hardly ever fight, I was not excited to repeat history and come home to an impending argument.

"Say something, you're making me nervous."

I laughed nervously. "The word date gives me a tad bit of heartburn, what if I am a paid escort."

Her eyes widened. "It's fine we'll find someone else." She turned away and looked out the window.

"Look Soraya, I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend, you know this. But I am also a paid Guardian." She looked back to me interested in what I was saying. "So I could be your escort, with the understanding I am a paid Guardian, this way it won't be a date and I won't have issues at home."

She sprung at me and hugged me. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Jake." She pulled away and gave me a big smile. "I swear I owe you, anything you want just ask, I am indebted to you for life."

So I could justify my actions and make it part of my job I clarified things for her. "Really not necessary, just doing my job. "

But that got me curious why couldn't a rich Moroi not find a date? "Soraya, are you really so desperate to have me as your date, I am sure there are much better options out there than me, a lowly Guardian." I was Dhampir, did she really want me by her side?

She playfully swatted my arm. "Jake, stop selling yourself short, you are a great catch."

"Thanks, but seriously, wouldn't you rather go with a Moroi?"

"Well there is no one I know that my ex-boyfriend doesn't know, so if I bring a stranger it will look like I moved on to bigger and better things."

"A Dhampir Guardian is bigger and better?" I asked incredulously.

She gave me a once over pausing at my private parts and gave me a seductive smile. "I can only imagine, but yes I think _you_ are bigger and better."

I looked away embarrassed, Rose is going to kill me when I get home, I can just feel it.

"Look Jake, I was just kidding, to be honest my last boyfriend, _Roland_." She said his name like it was a dirty word. "I caught him cheating on me in Russia. My dad goes to this small piss-ant Dhampir village and there are some, well let's call them blood whore houses, anyways let's just say he frequented them often and had his share of blood whores." I looked at her stunned.

"How do you know this?"

"I followed him, caught him in the act. So yeah a little Dhampir redemption is just what I am looking for. And Jake you are the finest Dhampir I have ever seen. Roland's family and my family do a lot of business so he'll be there. When he sees me with you I am hoping he burns from the core with jealousy."

It took a lot to make me feel cheap, but Soraya made me feel so cheap.

**~~ OOO ~~**

I had a break, the other Guardians were covering so I decided to call and see if I could find out some information about a destination wedding. I picked a location, Playa Del Carmen, now I just need the right hotel to finalize everything.

I walked back to my room and was about to hop in the shower when I heard a knock at the door. I threw on some track pants and turned off the shower. "Come in."

Soraya came in and shut the door behind her. "Hey Jake." She gave me a once over eyeing my bare chest making me feel self-conscious. I never felt this way before; I couldn't believe I was reduced to a shy teenager in front of her.

"Hey."

"Um, I am sorry, but I overhead you while you were on the phone. I swear I wasn't spying I was walking by and I heard you talking, sorry about that. But I heard your predicament and I owe you Jake, please let me help you." She said all of that in breath, showing how nervous she was.

I blinked at her not sure what to say. I could use the help, but could I trust her? Almost as if she could read my mind, she guessed where my thoughts were.

"Look, you asked me to trust you when you first guarded me, I do Jake, and I fully trust you with my life. I promise it can be mutual, you can trust me."

"Okay." She had a point, she was a great charge when I did guard her I think I can trust her.

"Okay, you trust me or okay I can help?"

"Both."

She squealed and hugged me. "I promise you, I will make your wedding the best."

We had some time before the ball so we chatted for a few minutes and I gave her the details of what I thought Rose would like and she said she would get working on it and get back to me. I was a little nervous about letting her help, but I was desperate to do this soon, make it a surprise and I could use all the help I could get.

**~~ OOO ~~**

The night had gone smoothly except for Soraya's nerves. Roland had yet to show up and she was worried all her plans would be for not. We were dancing and I felt her squeeze my arm. "He's here."

We both looked at the entrance and he had a beautiful blonde Moroi on his arm. "Who the hell is that?"

"You don't know her?"

"No, she must be some date he pulled off the side of the street." She was obviously Moroi. I wonder if it made her feel bad she picked me, a Dhampir, as her date.

"Will you get me some punch? I am going to go say hello."

"Sure, I'll catch up with you in a bit." I gave her a wink and a reassuring smile.

I got the punch and quickly checked in with the other Guardians to make sure everything was kosher, they reassured me everything was fine and to enjoy my date. That word stung, I hope none of them knew Rose.

I stood observing, I was still at work even though I was dressed in a tuxedo. I spotted Soraya chatting away with her ex, his date was a few groups over talking to a group of young Moroi. Soraya looked stressed; she was talking animated and did not look happy.

She snarled something at this Roland guy and then ran off towards the balcony. I followed her, she could not be alone, no matter how safe they had made this party.

I heard her crying before I saw her sitting in a chair; she was bent over sobbing into her hands.

"Soraya?" She straightened up and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Jake." She gave me a shaky smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well apparently Roland does want to get married he just doesn't want to marry me. That girl is his fiancée."

"I'm sorry." Before the words left my mouth, she ran to me and sobbed into my tux jacket.

"I feel so lonely." She squeezed me tighter. I pulled her to a couch and sat her down next to me.

"Listen. He's a loser he doesn't deserve you." She pulled away a little I put my arm around her for support and she continued to cry into my shoulder.

I can't stand it when women cry.

"Soraya, please it's okay, he's not worth it." I patted her arm.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, I felt her crying quakes lesson as more time went on.

She pulled away and gave me a thankful look. "Thank you Jake, you are a true friend to sit with me through that."

"Why don't you go get washed up and we'll go in there and enjoy the rest of your party and show that loser what he is missing out on?"

She nodded and went off to the bathroom; I waited for her outside so she wouldn't have to enter the room alone.

We walked in joking and laughing. I could tell she was going to play this up as much as possible she wanted to save face. I requested a slow song and asked the birthday girl to dance with me over the microphone; she blushed, smiled and met me in the middle of the dance floor.

"Thanks for doing this Jake."

"No worries."

"I wish I wasn't putting on a show, I wish you were really mine."

"Well, I am yours tonight."

She looked at me with her big pleading eyes that screamed desperation. I felt horrible and I truly did care for this girl. But as a good friend, it was different from Rose.

"If I am really yours make me feel special Jake, just for tonight, just once…kiss me. Kiss me as if you mean it, as if I am the only woman that matters. It is all I want for my birthday. Just one kiss."

I knew in my core this was a bad idea, but when I looked in her sad eyes I knew there was only one thing left to do. I kissed her like I meant, like I wasn't in love with another woman, like I didn't have a ring in my pocket for the love of my life.

Soraya pulled away and looked at me in shock, she shook her head a little to clear the lust that was radiating between the two of us. She laid her head on my shoulder and we danced to the slow song. The words of the song radiated through me, it spoke of love and betrayal.

The enormity of what I had just done made my body tingle from my scalp to my toes. Suddenly the ring I carried with me felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Shit, Rose is going to skin me and feed me the twin's goldfish.

The song ended and Soraya pulled away a little, her brown eyes shining with gratitude. "Thanks again, Jake."

"Hmmm." I had no other words. I knew I had to distance myself form Soraya Mazur, this woman and my feelings for, although they were plutonic, were dangerous.

**~~ OOO ~~**

I left the hospital and I had never been more relieved to leave any place in my life. I felt as if I was suffocating on Rose's remorse and love for D. When I saw her leaning over his weak, bloody body, the love and desperation she held for him, I knew. I knew she didn't belong to me, he owned her heart, body and soul.

Last week when I was going over the wedding details with Soraya she dropped a bomb on me. She had given me an ultimatum, at the time I laughed in her face, but today her words tumbled around in my head.

"_Jake, I love you, from the first moment I saw you I loved you."_

"_Uh, Soraya, I love Rose, you know this…"_

"_But she loves that André the Giant Guardian, not you."_

"_Stop, he's my friend."_

"_Well he loves your girl. Jake, we can run away together, I can give you a family, I have more money than our grandchildren can ever spend. Why do you insist on being so difficult? I will pay you; you can be my Guardian whatever you want, come Jake please." I searched her eyes for anything that showed me she was lying; I saw she was serious and almost desperate._

"_You just want what you can't have." I needed to convince her she wasn't in love with me, but rather the idea of me._

_She shook her head. "No, I love you. It's not about what I can't have, it's about you and how you make me feel and how great you are."_

"_I love Rose."_

"_Oh my God, I am so sick of hearing about that stupid Dhampir. Rose is so brave, Rose is so pretty, Rose, Rose, Rose, ugh! I hate her!"_

"_Stop." I warned her._

"_No."_

"_I need to go I have plans with Rose." She scowled when I said Rose's name. "I think it's best you don't help me out with this wedding anymore."_

"_I was planning our wedding, not your and Rose's wedding."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Wait." She grabbed my arm in desperation. "I'll destroy her if you don't leave with me."_

"_You can't touch her, Lord Ivashkov and the Princess will never allow it."_

"_Rose is my sister, I will tell her how our father didn't want her and her blood whore mother and left them for my mom and me." She rushed her words out._

"_You're lying." I prayed to god she was lying._

_She shook her head. "I can prove it and look at me, we look very similar. And you know my dad has a huge interest in Rose, do you think he really just randomly cares for people?"_

_I was stunned - it all clicked into place, Janine warning me, Abe's concern over Rose, his understanding when I declined his offer._

As the memory of my argument with Soraya came crashing down over me I started to plot. Maybe I should leave with Soraya, let Rose be with D and Zander.

Rose is so loyal and so good, she would never just let it be over between us, and she would stay with me even though she really loved him. Maybe I need to force her hand. I remembered how she looked at D, she never looked at me like that. Her love for him stung, my whole body ached at the thought of being without her.

Could I really just walk away from Rose? I love her with all of my heart, she saved me from my man-whore self. Could I be that selfless, take myself out of the equation, and let them be a family without the daily reminders of the past, of me?

I thought back to the way she looked at D when the Guardians carried him off on the stretcher. From that moment I knew, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew how she really felt. And after being with her in the hospital, seeing her interact with his family and his son, I knew what I had to do. It might kill me, but I would do it for Rose.

**~~ OOO ~~**

As I walked away from D and the medical center towards the jet, I felt like the short journey was a thousand miles. I had the ring in my jacket pocket; it felt like it weighed a ton. I took one last look at Rose's building and silently said good-bye to her.

I knew D would do right by her. She may be hurting now and will probably hate me forever and curse me to hell, but I know this is the best thing I can ever do for her. It wasn't the smoothest way to handle it, but it was the best I could do, this is who I really am, a jerk that doesn't deserve the likes of Rosemarie Hathaway.

I walked into the plane and immediately went for a drink, I never drank, but it seemed like a hobby I might want to take up.

"Oh my god you're here, we can go start our life _together_."

I kept my back to her; I had no patience to deal with her happily ever after crap.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Jake, come sit with me, I've missed you." I flinched away from her.

I turned to Soraya and gave her my iceman death glare, which is how I felt, like ice was running through my veins.

She touched my cheek and I pushed her hand away. "Unh, Jake, stop! What's wrong with you?"

"This is me; this is what I am really like. The Jake you're used to is dead; he died when he walked away from the woman he loved. The Jake you loved was in love with Rose, this is really who I really am, she made me better, she made the guy you wanted so desperately, but this is the real me, so get used to it sweetheart, this is as good as it gets."

Soraya gave me a blank stare. I just gave her a smirk, sat down and looked out the window. Bachelor Jake was back.

**~~ OOO ~~**

I had settled into life with Soraya, it has been six long agonizing weeks. Really, it wasn't so bad, but after getting a taste of the life I could have had, I woke daily with a sour taste in my mouth. I missed Rose so much it hurt; I willed sleep to take me every night so I could have Rose in my dreams.

Daily I fought calling her; sometimes I purposely lost my phone around the house so I wouldn't be tempted.

I carried her ring around with me everywhere I went. The ring I bought belonged to Rose, it represented the love I had for her and the life I wanted to share with her. There was no way I was going to give it to anyone else; it will forever be her ring.

I knew I needed to get rid of the ring and move on, but I couldn't get myself to part with it. That is why every day I carried it around like a heavy weight that tugged on my heartstrings. _Shit, heartstrings, Jake really, I think I need to turn in my man card, I can't believe I just used that word._

My new home, London, was a busy city, lots to see, I loved running every day. I would imagine I was with Rose running, as we would do sometimes. I wonder if she still ran every day? I would find myself imagining us being together and then I would fade out of the picture and D with his son would fade in. The images and the dreams of Rose were declining a bit, but not enough to keep me sane.

I found a local group of Guardians to train with; I found that excess training, like when I was a teenager with raging hormones and emotions, kept me calm enough to make it through the day.

I was always the first to get to the gym and the last to leave.

Soraya is worried about me and has been extremely patient, sometimes I wondered if she lives in an alternate universe where she imagines things have progressed along in our relationship when they really haven't. She took to calling me sweetie, but I still called her by her name. Her and her mother, who was quite the bitch on wheels, decided to get a nursery ready, I chose to ignore it and keep up with my routine. Routine was keeping me sane and breathing everyday so I never veered from it.

On my daily runs I would see a young couple walking, they were so goo-goo eyes for each other at first I ignored them, found routes to stay away from them. Every now and then, I would jog by just to see them and try to get a story.

Rose and I used to do this. We would people watch and make up a story for them. I gathered they were young, in love and just starting out with no money. She worked early mornings at a bakery and everyday he would walk her to work, probably because it was mostly dark this time of day, the sun just coming up to warm the day.

This is when I chose to run. I needed to have some sunshine in my dead and dreary life. And if I brought myself to the brink of exhaustion with a long run some nights I would get a decent night's sleep.

Every day the couple would walk hand-in-hand, then he would drop her off and would walk by a jewelry store. Every day he would watch as the owner stocked the windows trying to lure customers into the store with bright shiny jewels. I gathered he wanted to buy his girl a ring, but didn't have the means.

He would linger in front of the engagement rings, this morning he looked more desolate than normal.

"Looking for a ring for you girl?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh I run daily and I see you walk her to the bakery, it's good you keep her safe, you never know what could be lurking in the city early in the morning." The thought of Strigoi played at the fringes of my mind, but I shook those off and focused on what he was saying to me.

"Oh yeah I remember seeing you, hi, I am Ian."

"Hello Ian, Jake."

He looked back to the rings and sighed. "We are barely making enough to scrape by; I'd love to get her something to show her how much I love her. She sacrificed so much to be with me. Her family is rich and I was never what they wanted for their daughter, they have wealth I could never imagine."

"Huh, well it shows her character that she chose love over material things."

"Not just things, they shut her out completely. I know it hurts her, even though she puts on a good front for me." He looked at me and the sadness in his eyes tore at my soul. "It's not just her parents she has two little sisters, her folks don't allow her to see them, it's rather sad."

Man, this guy was killing me. "Ian, I can sympathize with your story. Look I have something I need to give you. Please just tell me you'll take it, it's a good thing, something you both will love. I need someone that will cherish it and I know that is you and your girl?"

"Her name is Emma."

"You and Emma."

I pulled a navy velour pouch out of my track pants and put it in Ian's hand. "Please take this and make good use of it." I pleaded with him and motioned for him to open the pouch.

After he spilled the ring into his hand, his eyes snapped up to mine, he was shocked. "This is too much, I couldn't pay you right now, maybe later-"

I held up my hands to stop him. "It's a gift; to help you two get off on the right foot. I know what it's like to love someone like your Emma, just take it please."

"But what about the girl you bought it for?"

I looked away fighting tears. "She doesn't…we're not…it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I looked back to him and he gave me a shocked expression, I could only imagine the secrets of pain and regret my face held.

"Thank you Jake. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I actually think I am. Knowing that Emma will wear that ring with pride and love will help, thank you."

He gave me a bro hug and thanked me profusely. I left quickly, I needed to get home and write Rose a letter. I don't know if I'll ever have the nerve to give it to her, but someday I hope to explain to her that she was so much more than I ever deserved. I broke her heart to save her and I am sure she hates me, one-day maybe this letter will make her understand.

As I ran towards the house without the ring to weigh me down I felt lighter, I started to believe the words I spoke to Ian. I am going to be okay.

**Okay so now we know, that was Jake's story. I love him, I hope you all do too!**

**I have a picture of the ring on my profile if you are interested...**

**The interview was something new for me, I thought it would be cool to try something like that, hope you guys liked it.**

**I'd love to know what you think about Jake. I am being serious, I will only weave Jake and Soraya back into the story if the readers want it. If they are back by popular demand it won't be for a bit, we need Rose and Dimka to have some fluff for a little before we get serious again.**

**Sorry this out take took me forever to write, but I wanted to get Jake's story out there. Chapter 24 is partially done, will post as soon as it's good enough for the masses.**

**Reviews are better than Jake's dimples.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is very rough and unbeta'd, but didn't want to hold it up anymore.**

**Thanks for all your continued support and patience with me and my fics!**

**Janine POV – 16 weeks pregnant with Rose**

I feel like I'm fading in and out of consciousness. I see the doctors and nurses overhead and their mouths are moving, but no sound is coming out. It's all very dreamlike. But, the pain, the pain is real. Ouch, my stomach.

I must have been partially out since I had a feeling of self-awareness. The pain, my baby, oh god, this is bad.

"Guardian Scaife, are you with me?" A young Moroi doctor, with kind eyes, asks.

"It hurts." I clutch my stomach.

"I know, stay with me." I nod just as a sharp pain shoots through my body.

There is hurried activity around me. I try to remember how I got here. We were training. One of the novices was being cocky. It was supposed to be innocent sparing, but he gave me a cheap shot.

I'm so stupid. Trying to hide my pregnancy, I've still been sparring. Stupid, so stupid.

"Guardian Scaife, stay with me?" The doctor keeps saying.

I nod. "Is the baby okay?"

Her look tells me it's not good news, but she does her best to reassure me. "We are doing everything we can. I've given you something, please try to rest."

I let the blackness pull me under.

Once I wake, soreness is every part of my body. I try to gauge my surroundings before opening my eyes. I hear beeping and my nose tingles with a sterile smell of cleaner. I open my eyes and see I am in small hospital room, I am assuming at the academy clinic. It is beige and yellow and reminds me a little of what I vomited in my first trimester.

My baby! My hands frantically search my tiny baby bump. My stiff body relaxes when I realize it is still there. Thank god! I run the events of what landed me in this place and I want to vomit again. Why am I so stupid? Letting some cocky Moroi get under my skin, spar with him, and put peanut in trouble. God, what kind of mother will I be if I can't protect the peanut when she's still in the safety of my belly.

"Good morning, Guardian Scaife." The doctor who kept talking to me enters.

"Good morning." My throat croaks from dryness.

She pours some water, I drink greedily.

"I'm Dr. Simpson, I've been handling your care since you came in. Your regular obstetrician is on vacation. Let's see how you're doing?" She scans my chart, glances at the machines and feels my belly.

Even though she doesn't touch me harshly, the pain of her fingertips causes me to wince.

"Still tender, I see." I look down at my abdomen and there were two large bruises. One on the top left side, it is not as large as the one on my lower right side.

"Is the baby okay?" I ask, even though I wasn't sure if I could handle knowing.

Her eyes flash with uncertainty for one split second before she arranges her face with a reassuring smile. "You suffered a severe kick to your lower abdomen. You had some bleeding, but it's stopped for now. I'm not going to lie. This baby is not out of the woods yet, but the she is a fighter."

"It's a girl?"

"You're almost sixteen weeks, a little early to tell, yet. In a few weeks, we will be able to determine the sex of the baby."

"When will you know for sure if the baby is okay?"

She pulls up a chair, sits down, and then grasps my hand. "The bleeding you had worries me. I recommend you stay the remainder of your pregnancy bed ridden; only rising to use the restroom and the shower. That will give your baby the best chance of staying put. We were able to stop the pre-term labor, but it can come back at anytime. With medicine and bed rest it should give the baby the best chance."

"So if I do all that, the baby will be okay?" Her eyes soften at the desperation in my voice.

"We'll know more in a few days, but I feel if we keep you off your feet and use the medication to stop labor you will have good shot at carrying this baby full term."

"Okay." Tears leak out of my eyes.

"Try and relax. I know it's scary, but stress can aggravate your condition. You've made it past the twenty-four hour mark since your injury. That is great news, and even though you and this little one aren't totally out of the woods, I think you two are going to be just fine."

Her smile is genuine and her eyes hold no secrets, she really believed what she was saying. I felt relieved, but sleepy.

"I can see you're tired." She patted my hand and stood. "Get some rest and I'll check on you in a few hours."

I wake up and to find Guardian Petrov smiling at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She and I had become close friends, first through being pen pals, and since I arrived at the academy, we have been close.

"Morning?" I slept that long?

"Yes, you probably needed it. How are you feeling?"

That was a good question. How did I feel? "I'm sore, but better, I feel better."

Alberta nodded her head, "Good, glad to hear it."

I could tell she wanted to say more, but was holding her tongue. She and I had a pact. She monitored Erol and Abe and promised to warn me if peanut or I were in danger. I had a feeling a warning was coming.

Dr. Simpson came into the room interrupting the awkward silence between me and Alberta. "Good morning, Guardian Scaife. I see you have nice color to your cheeks, feeling better?"

She had kind way about her. I couldn't help, but return her smile. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking."

"While you were out, we ran some more tests and I have good news. It looks like you and the baby are going to be okay."

Alberta sighed and smiled while I burst into tears. Both the Dr. Simpson and Alberta tried to comfort me.

"Guardian Scaife, what's wrong?" Dr. Simpson asked.

I looked to Alberta and her face was grave. I imagine it mirrored mine.

"Alberta, what is it?" I asked her. Dr. Simpson's head turned quickly towards Alberta.

"I got word from my contact this morning." She looked down seeming to collect her thoughts. "Abe Mazur got word of your accident, he's on a jet, and he should be her in about five hours. I still haven't figured out who the leak is, but he has a spy in the academy."

Dr. Simpson held my hand. "I can see how terrified you are. I am your doctor, your protector, let's bring in some breakfast and you two need to catch me up to date on what's going on."

Dr. Simpson seemed like a woman you didn't want to mess with. I liked her more and more.

I ate more than I had in a long time. I was at the beginning of my second trimester and thankful the morning sickness had passed. Alberta and I caught Dr. Simpson up on the drama surrounding my relationship with Abe Mazur.

Dr. Simpson picked at the remaining of her danish. The room was quiet, the three of us lost in our thoughts.

"So, I have an idea." Dr. Simpson looked from Albert to me, "an idea that I believe will even make it past the leak in your ranks."

There was nothing that Erol Mazur couldn't buy and that included loyalty. Even though Alberta trusted her staff, she had traitor amongst in the ranks. When she suspected this, she put out a nugget of juicy information that I was seeing one of her most trusted Guardians. Abe showed up demanding he know the identity of my new boyfriend. When I told him of our rouse, he cursed his dad for this most recent event of meddling.

I was furious at Abe's presence and meddling in my life. I told him to go back to his pregnant fiancée. Each time I walked away from Abe I died a little. But, I placed a hand on my stomach and knew that it was the best thing for peanut. I vowed everyday to protect my baby. I just hope I could stay true to that promise.

"Okay," Alberta said hesitantly to Dr. Simpson and pulled me from my reverie.

Dr. Simpson pulled out a pad and wrote out her plan in a detailed fashion. She took our story serious about spies not speaking of the plan aloud for prying ears.

As she wrote, Alberta turned up the television so anyone that might be listening would think we were only watching television, not scheming.

Her plan was brilliant. Albert thought so as well and wrote a few adjustments.

When Abe showed up, I was prepared. I could almost feel when he entered the building and I put my actor hat on.

He walked in, his large frame filled my tiny clinic room. His eyes were red rimmed. You could see he had shed tears. I couldn't imagine a strong harsh man like Abe shedding tears. My heart broke a little for what I was about to do, but it was necessary to protect peanut.

"Janine," His head nod was quick and professional.

"Abe," I returned in a similar tone.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Janine. This is my entire fault."

He sounded sad, I almost felt sorry for him.

I put my best acting skills in place and wept. It was easy to make real tears fall. I had been through a horrible ordeal and the thought of almost losing peanut made my already emotional state heightened.

"I've lost the one thing that kept me going. Please, just leave me alone. Go back to your fiancée and baby and get one with your life. You've been dead to me since the day your father showed up in Baia." I sobbed my words out.

"Wife, she's my wife now. We are having a girl." He looked at me with stone cold eyes, that looked like shiny black obsidian rocks.

"Just go." I pleaded.

Abe sighed and looked at me, his feet staying planted in place.

"Please let me give you some money and help place you, with a suitable charge."

"I've been offered a high ranking position with a prestigious Moroi, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Who?"

I gave him just as harsh a look back. "It's none of your business." I looked away out the tiny window in my room, "Besides, you and your father will have your spies find out. You might as well get your money's worth."

Abe sighed. I waited, but he didn't leave. I turned back to him. His eyes softened and he looked desperate. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't look away. His gaze locked me in.

"Good bye, my flower."

I winced a little at his words and hid into my pillow. I waited until I heard the door shut behind him and then I let the real tears fall.

I gave myself the rest of the day to mourn the loss of my fake miscarriage and the loss of Abe from my life, again.

Alberta and Dr. Simpson, both came to see me at separate times and all was good. The spies bought the bait. My new charge and three of us were the only ones who knew of the fake miscarriage.

When I fell asleep that night I said good-bye to my life, my name, and eventually would say good-bye to my peanut.

To protect her, I had to give her up. The plan was to guard Lord Szelsky, move to Istanbul, change my name, and when peanut was one year old I'd give her over the academy to be raised. I was now Guardian Hathaway, not sure, where the name came from, but I didn't really care. I was doing what I had to, to protect peanut and myself.

I just hope one day, the baby would understand why I had to give her over to the academy. Abe put the notion of a girl in my head. I hoped he was right, if not the baby might end up with a complex someday.

I woke up and there was a distinguished, handsome Moroi sitting in the chair at the foot of my bed reading a newspaper. He was dressed to the nines.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway. I'm Lord Szelsky. Are you almost ready to start your new path?" He gave me a genuine smile, but it along with this plan worried me.

"Why are you helping me?" I had to know what to expect and what he wanted from me.

He sighed and clasped his hands together, "Let's just say that you remind me of someone. Dr. Simpson is my niece and when she told me of your plight, I had to help. I promise that you and your child will be safe with me. I know what a despicable man Erol Mazur can be, and no one deserves what he is putting you through."

I studied him. He seemed sincere. Alberta and Dr. Simpson trusted him, so I trusted him. I'm not sure I really had a choice.

"I'm going to go take care of springing you from the clinic. Our jet is ready to go."

"Where are we going?"

"To my compound in India, we'll be safe there." He gave me smile that showed off his fangs. I had a feeling only a handful of people ever saw this type of smile from him.

I hoped he was right. I put my hand on my stomach. _Hang in there peanut._

**Sorry about the delay in updating. My original fiction comes first and there is so much going on there.**

**Next will be an Abe POV, it will be set years after this, the day Lissa and Rose run away from St. Vlad's. Then I'll update the next chapter. That should be it for the outtakes. I might post a few after the story finishes.**

**xoxo MaxieMoose**


End file.
